Fnaftale a undertale fnaf crossover
by filmjolk1
Summary: Im sorry but there will be no more updates for a while. A few years aftear the monsters have been realesed from the underground frisk and sans gets a job at Freddy fazbears pizza! but things soon got dangerous. Fnaf or undertale does not belong to me. fnaf belongs to scott cawthon and undertale belongs to Toby fox. This contains shipping
1. Chapter 1

**Fnaftale chapter one the first night**

 **Authors note: The next few chapthers will have bad grammar and stuff for a while since im curently fixing the older once up. it might be already be done when you read this so anyways is my first fanfiction i hope you will enjoy this. if you dont like fnaf or undertale stay away from this fanfiction this is a crossover of fnaf and also this fanfiction is happening a few years aftear the pacifist run. frisk will be a girl in this fanfiction i know that frisk is supposed to be a gender neutral person but for this fanfictions story it wont be like that. welp time for the story**

 **Frisk woke up and yawned it was the first day of summer break. she got dressed and walked to the kitchen to get breakfast. good morning frisk, toriel morning, frisk said. toriel was in her usual energetic morning mood and had already prepared breakfast. aftear frisk ate breakfast frisk walked to the computer because she was going to get a summer job. frisk looked for jobs nearby but couldnt find any at all. she looked more until she found one it was as an nightgaurd at freddy fazbears pizza. since it was the only one existing frisk decided to take it.**

 **frisk walked to toriel. i found a job as an nightguard at freddy fazbears pizza, frisk said. But i dont want you to go there alone, toriel said.**

 **Im fifteen i can take care of my self, frisk said.** **Frisk your not ready to go alone, toriel said. WHY NOT, frisk said. i will ask sans if he can help you the first few night, toriel said. Fine, frisk said.**

 **toriel and frisk went to sans and papyrus house and knocked on the door. HI TORIEL AND FRISK, papyrus said as he opened the door. Hi papyrus can we come in, toriel said. OF COURCE YOU CAN, Papyrus said. they walked inside sans and papyrus house. Sup, sans said.**

 **Hi sans, frisk said. toriel: Hi sans frisk is going to start her summer job soon but i dont want her to be alone so can you help her the first few night, toriel asked. What kin of job, sans said. Its a nightguard job at freddy fazbears pizza, toriel said. SANS THEN YOU MAYBE CAN DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE FOR ONCE, papyrus said. Sure, sans said. thanks sans, toriel problem, sans said.**

 **later at 11:45 pm.**

 **sans and frisk arived at freddy fazbears pizza and walked inside.**

 **Wow this place is creepy, frisk said. are you scared kiddo, sans said. No im not and stop calling me kiddo, frisk said. Heh sorry frisk, sans said. frisk and sans walked in to the office and then the phone rang and it answeard by it self** **.**

 **Hello, hello? Uh. I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on youre first night. Um i actully worked in that office before you, the guy on the phone said.**

 **sans and frisk quietly listened to the call while watching the cameras.**

 **Im finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. so i know it can be a bit overwhelming but theres nothing to worry about. Uh you will do fine, the guy on the phone said. Huh wonder what they mean with that, sans said. So lets just focus on getting you through your first week okay? Uh lets see first there an introductory greeting im supposed to read. Uh its kind of a legal thing. you know. um "welcome to freddy fazbears pizza a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantazy and fun comes to life. fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person, the phone guy said.**

 **sans and frisk both wondered what could happen that could harm them.**

 **Upon discovering that damage or death has occured, a missing person report will be filled within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and the carpets have been repleaced". Blah blah blah now that might sound bad, i know but there´s really nothing to worry about. uh the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night but do i blame them? no. if i were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and i never got a bath. I´d probaly be a bit irritable at night too. so, remmember these characters hold a special place in the hearth of children and we need to show them a little respect. so just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh they´re left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...something about their servos lockong up if they get turned off for too long. Uh they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. but then there was the bite of 87. yeah I-its amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe,you know, the guy on the phone said.**

 **W-WHAT, frisk : Wow not what i expected to hear on the phone call, sans said.**

 **Uh, now concerning youre saftey, the only real risk to you as an nightgaurd if any, is the fact that these characters,uh if they happen to see you aftear hours they probaly wont see you as a person. they will mosy likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. now since thats against the rules here, they will probaly try to... forcefully stuff you inside a freddy fazbear suit. um now that wouldnt be so bad if the suit themselves werent filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. so you could imagine how having youre head forcefully pressed inside one of thos could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. uh the only parts that would see the day again is youre eyeballs and theeth when they pop out of the mask. y-yeah they dont tell you these things when you sign up. But hey il chat with you tommorow check those cameras and only close the doors if absolutly necessary gott consern power. alright goodnight.**

 ***click***

 **Dont worry its probaly just a joke, sans said. Sans..., frisk said. Yeah?, sans said.**

 **One of the animatronics are gone, frisk said. Please tell me your joking, sans said. No im not..., frisk said. sans pressed the light on the door and saw a big bunny animatronic staring down at him. sans quickly pressed the door button and it closed. S-sans im scared whats happening, frisk said.**

 **Dont worry frisk im sure we will make it thrue the night, sans said. I hope so, frisk said.**

 **bonnie left so they opened the door. bonnie came back a few times but they managed to close the door evry time. chica also apeard once but they survived that too.**

 **6am**

 **WE SURVIVED, frisk said. Wow what the hell even happened, sans said. I dont know but im just glad we survived, frisk said. Dont tell toriel about the animatronics im gonna look up on the internet if there is anything about them there, sans said. Ok let me know if you find anything, frisk said. Dont worry i will, sans said.**

 **End of chapter one**

 **authors note: welp thats chapter one i hope you enjoyed it this took awhile to make please tell me if you enjoyed it. and also before anyone asks i did not make frisk a girl for the frans ship (frisk x sans) its just because i felt like having frisk as a girl in this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fnaftale chapter two**

 **Authors note: This chapther wont be as long as the first one but there is something that will happen at the end that will result in the big stuff.**

 **Sans was siting on the computer and was looking on the internet for stuff about freddy fazbears pizza he was suprised when he found a lot of news aricals about the place. there were mostly news aricals of a missing children incident where 5 kids had mysteriusly dicapeard without a trace. it was suspected that one of the workers there had killed them but since the bodys were newer found there was a lack of proof. sans continued reading until he saw an old news paper about the bite of 87. it said that in 1987 there was an incident where a child got a part of his head bitten of, and died a week later. he saw something about nightgaurds that had dicapeard but it said that they simply had ran of and that fazbear entertainment dont know why and also have nothing to do with it. Yeah right, sans thougth to himself. there wasnt anything about what he wanted to know so he turned of the computer and went to sleep.**

 **meanwhile in toriels house**

 **frisk had just gotten home and was going to bed. Hi frisk how was it at work, toriel asked. Um it was fun, frisk said. Good i told you it would be better if sans was there too, toriel said. Frisk then went to bed and slept.**

 **later**

 **frisk woke up and went down to eat. while eating frisk got a message on her phone. it was a message from sans that said: didnt find anything about the animatronics attacking anyone exept once but that was apearntly not the animatronics fault. it said it was an acident. and also apearntly nightgaurds had dicapeard there without a trace. welp we know why they dicapear. frisk send a message back that said: ok hope that phone guy will tell an actual good explenation insted of the bullshit he said last time. sans then sent back a message that said: yeah welp see you later kid** **.**

 **11:45 pm**

 **Welp we are back here again, sans said. I hope we survive, frisk said. Dont worry frisk we will be able to survive, sans said. ... i hope so, frisk said. sans and frisk walked to the office and waited for it to be 12am. when it finaly became 12am frisk imdietly started looking on the cameras and sans was looking out so they wont be around the doors. they didnt say anything exept when frisk told sans where one of the animatronics got near. chica apeard outside the office but sans closed the door. Sans, frisk said. Yeah?, Sans said. What do you think is the real reacon they are trying to kill us is, frisk said. I dont know but i dont think i want to know, sans said. why not?, frisk said. I have a really bad feeling about it, sans said. me too but there has to be something we can do about it, frisk said. Maybe, sans said. frisk checked the camera and screamed. SANS CLOSE THE LEFT DOOR, frisk said. sans quickly closed it and suddenly someone started to bang on the door. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, sans said. the fox robot started runing to the office, frisk said. So they run the office now GREAT, sans said. Why is this even happening, frisk said. I dont know but we will survive i will make sure that we will, sans said.**

 **sans started looking on the cameras while frisk checked the doors. they were doing very good until something happend. it became dark the cameras stopped working and the doors wont close. they ran out of power. they both became quiet and then they saw it. the bear animatronic was standing outside the door and they cant close it. frisk almost started to scream but they both where too scared to say anything. freddy ran in to attack them and frisk and sans started runing. sans tried to teleport out but it didnt work. they kept runing and they soon saw that foxy was also chasing them. the exit was blocked by bonnie. and then they were cornerd. the animatronics were about to grab them but then.**

 **6am**

 **it was 6am they survived. the animatronics returned to their original locations and it got quiet. w-we made it!, frisk said. that was close, sans said. the resturant wont open in a few hours why dont we have look around and see if we can find a good reason to why these animatronics tries to kill us, frisk said. Sure, sans said. sans and frisk took a look around but didnt find anything exept for a door in the parts and service room. they opened it and there was stairs that led to the basement. they walked down the stairs and found some sort of storage room. there was a bunch of old parts and a few dismantled animatronics that looked like frieandlier verisions of the ones that tried to kill them. they walked around until they found a new room. they walked inside and found something siting there.**

 **end of chapter two.**

 **Authors note: Yay a cliffhanger. and you all have probaly guesed what they will find. anyways i hope you enjoyed it leave a review if you liked it. or not. its youre choice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fnaftale chapter three**

 **Authors note: welp here is chapter three i dont really have much to say on the authors note so enjoy!. and also i somehow uploades the second chapter twice but its fixed now**

 **it was some sort of puppet sting there. frisk walked up to it and looked at is this supposed to be?, frisk said as she looked at the puppet. Hmm maybe i should stay here the puppet thing looks really bonely, sans said. sans that pun wasnt even good, frisk said. heh ya know i felt in my BONES that i had to make a pun, sans said. Ugh dont you ever get tired of puns, frisk said. nah i think they are sans-sational, sans said. sans please stop, frisk said. heh sorry welp it dosent look like there is anything here so we should leave now, sans said. yeah, frisk said.**

 **Frisk went back to her home and sans went to his. hi frisk, toriel said. hi toriel, frisk said. frisk walked upstairs to her room. frisk tried to sleep but couldnt. frisk couldnt stop thinking about when the animatronics almost killed her. an half hour later frisk finaly fell asleep.**

 **It was dark frisk didnt know where she was. hello anyone there... ANYONE HERE, frisk screamed. but nobody came. frisk started walking deeper in to the darkness. she walked more until it got completly dark. frisk couldnt see anything. but in the distance there was an smal light far away. frisk walked to the ligth and saw that puppet from before. frisk walked up to it. uhhh hi?, frisk said. the puppet didnt move or do anything. frisk walked away from the puppet and then looked back at it. but the puppet was gone. frisk turned back around and it was standing right in front of her. frisk screamed and started runing. frisk stopped runing and looked around. the puppet was right behind her so she started runing again. frisk fell on the ground and looked up at the puppet that now where standing next to frisk. frisk looked at the puppet and almost started crying. the puppet grabbed frisk hand and helped frisk get up. ...w-who are you, frisk said. the puppet then dicapeard.**

 **Frisk woke up. it was just an dream. it was 10pm. what was that, frisk said. What was what, flowey said. frisk had put flowey in a pot aftear the monsters got freed because frisk wanted to find a way to help flowey. i had a weird dream, frisk said. it was an god damm dream all dreams are weird, flowey said. yeah but still, frisk said. Its just an dream they mean nothing you stupid shit, flowey said. flowey stop swearing, frisk said. I SWEAR AS MUCH AS I FUCKING WANT, flowey said. fine fine, frisk said. frisk prepared to go to work and decided to bring a crowbar if something would happen.**

 **Later at 11:50 pm.**

 **sup frisk, sans said. Hi sans, frisk said. so the third night i hope this wont be as hard as last night..., sans said. yeah but i brought a crowbar so if they get to us we have something to protect us with, frisk said. welp we should begin now, sans said. yeah, frisk said. it was 12 am frisk checked the cameras as usual and sans was checking the doors. sans, frisk said. yeah?, sans said. i had a weird dream about that puppet thing, frisk said. huh what do you mean?, sans said. it was some kind of nightmare or something it was really weird and creepy, frisk said. Hmm be carefull dreams are weird, sans said. What do you mean?, frisk said. well sometimes dreams have the truth of a past trust me i know, sans said. Ok? but i have never seen anything like that, frisk said. its probaly just an normal dream anyways, sans said. SHIT, frisk suddenly said. what?, sans said. freddy is gone and i cant find him, frisk said. What but there is no one outside the doors!, sans said. wait i think i hear him in the kitchen, frisk said. Hmm better be careful then, sans said. we aready are, frisk said. sans and frisk continued thrue the night as usual with only bonnie and chica trying to get in. freddy also tried to get in but they managed to close the door. the nights just got harder for each night and sans was starting to get worried. sans felt like they wouldnt survive all the nights.**

 **6am**

 **wow that was close foxy almost got in, frisk said. welp close wont be enough for them to get us, sans said. yeah but still, frisk said. dont worry kiddo its 6am now, sans said. frisk: STOP CALLING ME KIDDO, frisk said since she was geting a bit iritated at sans calling her that. heh sorry, sans said. sans went back to his home and frisk went to her home. frisk imdietly went up to sleep. frisk feel asleep and then she saw darkness.**

 **end of chapter three**

 **authors note: Yay another cliff hanger. said no one ever. sorry for the cliff hanger. and for those wondering no this wont only be six chapters for six nights. this series will be longer. i dont know how long it will be. buts its not ending any time soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fnaftale chapter four

authors note: there is a big change in this fanfiction. i wil write it a bit difrent you will see what i mean. and also the reacon that these are so short is because i want to update this often and i have school. anyways here is the chapter.

 **frisk knew that she was dreaming again. she tried to wake her self up but failed. frisk saw an light in the distance again. but frisk ignored it and started walk away from it. the more frisk walked the darker it got.** **I cant see anything, frisk said a bit frustated. frisk looked back to light and decided that she maybe should go there. frisk walked until she got to the light. but this time there was nothing there. frisk looked around but there was nothing there. exept for one thing. there was an big box that had apeard. frisk walked up to the box and looked at it. there was some kind of music box playing that was left to the box. the music stoped and then the box opened. frisk looked in to the box and there was the puppet. the puppet stood up and looked at frisk. frisk backed up a bit and looked at the puppet. Who are you fris, said scared. just a puppet, the puppet answeard. what do you want, frisk said and backed away a bit. i could ask you the same thing, the puppet said. What do you mean, frisk said confused. im not the one who has made you get these dreams, the puppet said. then why am i here, frisk said. i dont know im just a puppet, the puppet answeard. but what are you doing here, frisk said. this dream is a combined dream we are both dreaming this for a reacon i do not know, the puppet answeard. do you know why the animatronics try to kill me and sans, frisk said. i cant tell you that, the puppet answeard. why not, frisk said frustated. Because i cant tell you, the puppet said. TELL ME, frisk said more frustated. no, the puppet said. TELL ME NOW, frisk said. I wont tell you no mather how many times you ask, the puppet said frustated. why not, frisk said. if i told you i would have to kill you, the puppet answeard. arent you already trying that, frisk asked. yes but i can tell the other animatronics to stay outside the door until you run out of power, the puppet answeard. why havent they already done that, frisk said confused. because we give all nightgaurds a chance, the puppet said. why, frisk said confused. we are not evil so we give them a chance, the puppet answeard.**

 **Before frisk could reply she woke up. frisk was a bit annoyed that she couldnt get any more answears but had to accept it. frisk looked at the clock it was 10pm. meanwhile in sans and papyrus house. SANS WAKE UP, papyrus screamed. nah, sans said when he woke up from the screaming. Sans its almost 12am you have to prepare for work, papyrus said. heh sorry pap im just so WORKed out sans said. Ugh sans just prepare for work, papyrus said frustated. fine, sans said. hey sans do you think i can come with you and frisk to work some day, papyrus asked. uhm sorry pap but the office is not big enough, sans lied. okay sans, papyrus said.**

 **11:50pm**

 **sans and frisk had arived at freddy fazbears pizza. Hi sans, frisk said. sup kiddo, sans said. sans and frisk walked to the office and started the shift. Hello hello? Hey! Hey, wow day four i knew you could do it, the guy on the phone said. Uh hey listen i may not be around to send you a message tomorrow, the phone guy said. he seems wery worried, frisk said. yeah, sans said. *Banging sound* Its been a bad night here for me. um im kinda glad that i recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh when i did, the phone guy said. this call dosent sound good, sans said. Uh hey do me a favor.*banging sounds* Maybe sometime uh you could check those suits in the back room?, the phone guy said. whats those banging noices, frisk said. i dunno frisk, sans replied. Im gonna try to hold out until someone checks. maybe it wont be so bad *banging sounds* uh i always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there, the phone guy said. maybe its foxy making those banging noices, frisk said. yeah, sans said. You know... oh no *an animatronic screech and static*, the phone said. Did he DIE, frisk said. wow those animatronics are really dangerous, sans said. sans i had a weird dream again, frisk said. huh what was the dream about this time, sans said. well i have learned that the dream is both of me and that weird puppets dream, frisk said. huh weird, sans said. i talked to him and asked about why they try to kill us, frisk said. what did he say, sans said. he didnt say why no mather how many times i asked but i learned that they could easely kill us by just standing outside the door until it runs out of power but they want to give us a chance, frisk said. welp thats good for us, sans said. he swas a bit weird but kind of nice, frisk said. what do you mean, sans said confused. well he was bit weird but it was like he didnt want to kill us, frisk said. weir but it dosent matter right now we should focus on surving the night, sans said. yeah, frisk said.**

 **Sans and frisk continued thrue the night as usual. hey frisk do you think those animatronics have something with those child deaths, sans said. what do you mean, frisk said confused. well maybe those animatronics killed those kids, sans said. yeah that makes sence since, frisk said. wonder why they did it then, sans said. i can ask that puppet next time i have on of those dreams, frisk said. yeah, sans said. but i dont think he will answear that, frisk said. well it wont hurt to try, sans said. i know, frisk said. while they were talking foxy suddenly ran in to the office. both frisk and sans screamed an started runing. sans tried to teleport out of the pizzeria but it didnt work. they where chased by foxy and chica. chica wasnt so fast but foxy was much faster. foxy was geting close to them. sans and frisk ran down the stairs in the parts and service room. for some reacon none of the animatronics didnt follow them downstairs. why didnt they follow us, frisk said. maybe they cant get downstairs, sans said. i hope so, frisk said. You made a big mistake coming down here, a voice from behind them said. they turned around and there was that creepy puppet there. So why are you down here, the puppet said. well we had to escape BEING KILLED, sans said. then you have made a big mistake, the puppet said. the puppet attacked sans but sans quickly doged it and pushed the puppet away with blue magic. sans started shooting at the puppet with bones. the puppet teleported and and dicapeard. where did he go, sans said. the puppet apeard behind sans and attacked him but sans managed to doge. wow that was close, sans said. the puppet attacked him again but sans pushed him away with blue magic. the puppet teleported too sans and grabed sans by his neck. the puppet was just about to kill him but then.**

 ***6am***

 **the puppet fell down to the floor not and stoped moving. wow that was lucky, sans said. well im going home now bye sans, frisk said. bye kiddo, sans said. frisk went home and sans went to his home.**

 **end of chapter four**

Authors note: welp this is chapter four. this is the longest chapter so far and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. this is probaly the best chapter so far. and also school will take a lot of my time now but i will update this as often as i can.


	5. Chapter 5

Fnaftale chapter 5

authors note: well heres chapter five. i dont have anything to say right now so enjoy.

 **Frisk walked to her room and went to sleep, hoping to get some answears from that weird puppet. it was completly dark with only one small light. it was the dream again. the puppet was siting next to the light. frisk walked up to the puppet and said hi. huh oh hi sorry for almost killing you, but you know i have too, the puppet said. Actully you only said that you have too and not why, frisk said. well the reacon is that i have too, the puppet said. whatever but there is something i want to ask you, frisk said. what, the puppet said. so apearntly there was a bunch of kids that had died at the pizzeria do you know anything about that, frisk asked. the puppet was shocked from the question and looked sad and didnt answear. do you know anything about it, frisk said again. yes, the puppet said. what do you know, frisk said. i dont want to talk about it, the puppet said. why not, frisk said. i just dont want to talk about it, the puppet said. My frieand says that it might be you and the other animatronics who killed them is that true, frisk said. WHAT NO WHY WOULD I DO THAT, the puppet said. then what happend, frisk said. fine but i cant tell you evrything, the puppet said. Ok, frisk said. so there used to be a few pizzerias that existed before the one you work at, back in one of them i was in one of the backrooms and saw it, the puppet said. saw what, frisk asked. i saw someone dressed in one of the springlock suits with some kids, and then he took of the springlock suit...and killed all of them, the puppet said. Ohhh but who did it, frisk said. i dont know his name but he was completly dressed in purple and was a security gaurd, the puppet said. is that why you try to kill the nightgaurds, frisk asked. well thats a part of it and it would also make problems if it would get out that me and the others are sentient, the puppet said. What problem, frisk said confused. well all the animatronics would imdietly be dismantle and the stupid company that omake new and melt down the old ones, the puppet said. How do you know that, frisk said. The stupid company will do anything to make sure that they dont have too close, the puppet said. what do you mean, frisk said. when the kids died they found the bodies and hid them where no one will find them just so there wont be proof that they died there, the puppet said. Ohhh, frisk said.**

 **Frisk woke up and yawned. frisk went down and ate some cerial. Hi frisk, toriel said as she walked in to the kitchen. Hi toriel, frisk said. So this is the last day of work for you this week, toriel said. yeah finaly, frisk said. dont you like it, toriel asked. uhm its just a bit hard to stay awake at the job, frisk said. well you do work at night, toriel said. yeah if there was another job that wasnt at night i would have taken that insted, frisk said. so next week you can work there alone, toriel said. yeah but i think it might be better if sans is there as well it gets really boring, frisk said. you will have to talk to sans about it, toriel said. i will, frisk said.**

 **Later at 11:45 pm**

 **sans and frisk had arived at freddy fazbears pizza. welp the last night for this week, sans said. yeah, sans said. sans and frisk walked in to the office and started checking the cameras. so did the puppet say anything about those deaths, sans asked. yes he said that the one who did it was a man dressed in purple, frisk said. huh weird, sans said. SANS CLOSE THE LEFT DOOR FOXY IS COMING, frisk screamed. sans closed it just in time. wow that was close, sans said. we should just focus on surviving right now, frisk said. yeah, sans said. frisk and sans continued thrue the night as usual with foxy and chica being the most active ones. they didnt have much power left but its not long until the night ends. Sudenly frisk droped the camera monitor in shock. huh what happend frisk, sans said. look, frisk said. there was some kind of yellow freddy that had apeard in a poster. they looked up from the camera and the yellow bear was there. it was just siting on the floor and didnt move. suddenly it stood up and attacked them. sans shot an bone at the yellow freddy and stuned it. sans and frisk ran out of the office and was heading for the exit. things started too look weird. the exit just seemed to be longer away the more they ran. sans looked behind him and saw that the yellow freddy was right behind him. they ran more and more and the exit was geting futher away. sudenly the yellow freddy was right in front of them. sans shot bones at the yellow freddy but it didnt even flinch. the yellow bear screamed and attacked. sans and frisk rolled away from the yellow bear and started runing again. the yellow bear ran aftear and it was faster. sans and frisk had somehow ran in to the office again. they closed the doors and frisk grabed a crowbar. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, frisk said. i dont know kiddo but a better question is WHY WAS THE DOOR SO FAR AWAY, sans said. i dont know things are geting weird frisk said. suddenly the yellow bear apeard in the room. frisk quickly hit with the crowbar on its feet so it fell. sans and frisk opend the door and started runing again. the yellow bear apeard and grabed them both by their necks. but sudenly something happend.**

 **6 am**

 **the yellow bear dicapeard and the other animatronics apeard on the stage. wow that was almost un-bearable, sans said. sans seriously we almost just died and you make puns about it, frisk said. wow you sound dead-serious, sans said. sans stop, frisk said. heh sorry, sans said.**

 **End of chapter five**

 **authors note: well thats chapter five. this took a long time to make school is hard and stuff. and i will also not quit this story until its done. so i hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fnaftale chapter six

authors note: sorry that it took so long for this to come out for some reacon my computer decided to remove this chapter so now i have to make it again YAY. and even better i cant write as much as usual so now its gonna take longer *obvious sarcasm is obvious* well anyways here is the chapter

 **sans, frisk said. yeah, sans said. next week can you help me at the nightshift again, frisk asked. of cource i will frisk you will probaly die if you dont have my help, sans said. thanks, frisk said. you know that i wouldnt let you die i still have to keep that promice ya know, sans said. heh yeah, frisk said. welp its time to leave now, sans said.**

 **Sans and frisk exited the building and they both walked to their homes.**

 **Later at frisk´s house**

 **Hi toriel, frisk said. Hello frisk how has the first week been, toriel asked. Well good it was a bit boring but other than that it was good, frisk lied. Frisk i have a feeling you arent telling me something, toriel said. Uhh what do you mean, frisk said. youre acting a bit strange, toriel said. Well im probaly just tired, frisk said. ok but did you ask sans about if he wanted to help you next week, toriel asked. Yes and he said that he would, frisk said. Oh and also i was wondering if you think i could help you one day, toriel asked. Uhh...i dont think thats a good idea, frisk said. why not, toriel said. uhh well..., frisk said. Frisk why not, toriel said. well its just that the office is too smal for all three...,frisk said. what do you mean, toriel said. the office is very smal its just big enough for two pepole, frisk said. Ohh ok, toriel said. frisk walked upstairs too her room and went too sleep.**

 **It was dark frisk was dreaming another one of those dreams again. Frisk saw the puppet siting around the only light. frisk walked up to the puppet. Uhh hi, frisk said. Hi i heard youb had a run in with golden, the puppet said. y-yeah i was gonna ask about who that was, frisk said. I cant tell you that, the puppet said. why not, frisk asked. ive already told you too much i wont tell you anything more, the puppet said. fine but there is something i need to know, frisk said. What, the puppet said. Is there anything i can do for you and the others not to kill us, frisk asked. hmm i didnt expect you asking that, the puppet said. so is there anything, frisk said. hmm let me think a bit, the puppet said. a little while later. well there is one thing, the puppet said. what, frisk asked. But this will only make me not try to kill you the others will try to kill you unless you convince them to not kill you, the puppet said. ohh but what do i have to do for you to not try too kill me, frisk said. well first of all you cant tell anyone about me and the other being sentient, the puppet said. Ok anything else, frisk said. Yes you will also have too make sure that the skeleton guy also wont tell anyone, the puppet said. ok i will, frisk said. But keep in mind if you tell anyone about it i will kill you, the puppet said. Dont worry i think il rather live so i wont tell anyone, frisk said. good then i wont kill you or sans, the puppet said. Thanks, frisk said. no problem too be honest i actuly didnt want to kill anyone anyways, the puppet said. Ohh and also uhh is it true that when you kill you brutaly stuff the gaurds in to animatronic suits, frisk said. Uhh well yes there are other ways we could do it but thats the easiest, the puppet said. that sounds a bit messy, frisk said. yeah its a bit bloody, the puppet said.**

 **Frisk woke up and got dressed. frisk walked downstairs and saw toriel making dinner. Good morning frisk, toriel said. hi, frisk said. have you slept well, toriel asked. yeah, frisk said.**

 **Later at the Evening**

 **Frisk was walking to sans and papyrus house. Papyrus had invited frisk,undyne and alphys to watch a movie. he had invited toriel aswel but she couldnt come. frisk arived at sans and papyrus house an knocked on the door and the door opend. HI FRISK, papyrus said. Hi, frisk said. frisk walked inside and saw that undyne and alphys was already there. Sup frisk, undyne said. Hi undyne hi alphys, frisk said. hi,alphys said. Hi frisk, sans said while he was walking downstairs. Hi sans, frisk said. So what movie are we gonna see, undyne asked. I FOUND A MOVIE CALLED "THE DARK KNIGHT" AND I HEARD THAT ITS VERY GOOD, Papyrus answeard. It sounds AWESOME, undyne said. Uhm what kind of movie is it, alphys asked. ITS A SUPER HERO MOVIE I HEARD ITS SUPPOSED TO BE REALLY DARK, Papyrus said. Ok, alphys said. Papyrus turned on the movie and they all sat down and watched the movie. Later when the movie was done. That was so COOL, undyne said. Y-yeah, alphys said. Sans walked in to the kitchen to get an bottle of ketchup. frisk walked up too sans. Hey sans, frisk said. Yeah, sans said. I managed too make a deal with that puppet, frisk said. hmm, sans said. he said if we will never tell anyone about him or the others being sentient he wont kill us but he couldnt promice anything about the others, frisk said. well atleast one of them wont try to kill us, sans said. Undyne acidently heard the conversation. who are you talking about, Undyne said. Uhm.. uhh no one, sans said. You said something about someone killing you two, undyne said. Uhh no we didnt..., frisk and sans said. Dont lie i heard what you said now who the hell were you talking about, undyne said a bit annoyed. Well uhhh, sans said.**

 **End of chapter six**

 **Authors note:** **Yay another cliffhanger SAID NO ONE EVER. I didnt Wow this chapter had some things i dont think anyone expected. especiely the puppet part. and if you dont know what i mean with the other part is that undyne and alphys was in the chapter!. I originaly wasnt gonna put alphys in this chapter buuuuut since undyne was gonna be in the chapter i thougth that i should alphys as and also something i wanted too tell evryone is that there will be a very special and important ship coming soon. some of you wont like it and some of you will..maybe. I wont tell you what the ship will be but i can tell you that one of the ones included in the ship is frisk. I dont expect anyone to ship this since i dont know if this ship has happend before. i dont know what chapter it will begin in but you will see when it comes. anyways il shut up now SO BYEEEE.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fnaftale chapther seven

Authors note: Well chapther seven is here now i dont have anything to say here so i will shut up and let you all read the chapther YAY.

 **Well uhhhh, sans said. Sans frisk tell me i know that i heard something about someone or something trying to kill you two and i need to know what you mean by that, undyne said. wow you sound dead serious, sans said. Sans puns wont help you change the subject, undyne said a bit frustated. Undyne there is nothing trying to kill us, frisk said. Frisk i know what i heard, undyne said. you probaly just misheard, frisk said. then what were you talking about, undyne asked. Uhmm the movie, frisk answeard. Y-yeah the movie, sans said. Ok i belive you but if you are lying i will make you tell me the truth, undyne said as she walked away. lets talk more about this when its work again, frisk said. yeah, sans whisperd back.**

 **A while later when frisk had walked home**

Hi frisk, toriel said. Hi, frisk said. How was the movie, toriel asked. It was good, frisk answeard. okay, toriel said. Im going to bed now, frisk said. Ok goodnight, toriel said. Good night, frisk said. Frisk walked to her room and went too sleep. darkness. frisk was dreaming the weird dream again, she looked around and saw the puppet siting where he normaly did. frisk walked up too the puppet and said hi. Hello, the puppet answeard. so.., frisk said before being interupted by the puppet. you want to know if i have aked the others if they will continue to try to kill you and that skeleton guy, the puppet said. Yes but how did you know, frisk said. it wasnt that hard to figure out that you wanted to know that, the puppet said. ohh, frisk said. and the answear is that they will keep trying to kill you exept golden freddy who dont want to do that anymore, the puppet said. Ok, frisk said. And im guesing you will try to make me answear some questions about how i and the others are sentient, the puppet said. Yes..., frisk said. Well i cant tell you that, the puppet said. *sigh* ok, frisk said. Hey there is something i wanted to ask you, the puppet said. what, frisk said. How come that when me and the others tried to kill you the first night you didnt quit your job, the puppet said. Well the stupid contract that i got says that i must work atleast two weeks, frisk said. Ohh i always found it weird that the other nightgaurds didnt quit when i and the others tried to kill them, the puppet said. have any nightgaurd survived, frisk asked. Yes two have well one of them kind of didnt, the puppet said. what do you mean, frisk said. Well one of them for some reacon took the job a second time and the second time he didnt survive, the puppet said. wait someone took the job twice, frisk said. Yeah he for some reacon also recorded phone calls for future nightgaurds, the puppet said. Oh yeah me and sans got a few phone calls explaining how to survive, frisk said.

 **Monday 11:45pm**

 **Frisk and sans arived at the pizzeria. Sup frisk, sans said. Hi sans, frisk said. welp night six its not gonna be many nights until we can quit, sans said. Yeah well atleast that puppet thing wont try too kill us anymore, frisk said. yeah its good that you managed to get him to stop trying to kill us, sans said. well we should go to the office now, frisk said. yeah, sans answeard.**

 **Sans and frisk walked to the office and waited for the shift to begin. when the shift begun frisk imdietly started checking the cameras and sans was checking the doors as often as he could. the animatronic was more active then the other nights as usual. frisk was very stressed because they already had lost a lot of power. sans seemed to be just as chill as always but it looked like he was geting a bit nervous. this night was much harder than any other night. neither frisk or sans said a word they were both to consentrated. frisk pointed at the door if one of them was close. it wasnt long until 6am but they bearly had any power left. the other nights seemed like they where just a warm and this being the real deal. sudenly it went dark and the camera stopped working they had no power left. freddy was standing outside the left door and was palying the music. the music stopped and freddy seemed to have dicapeard inside the office. they knew he was in there.**

 **6am**

 **Freddy and the other animatronics returned to the stage. W-we survived, frisk said. wow that was close, sans said. Yeah too close, frisk said. sans and frisked stood in front of the stage and saw the animatronics standing there without any sign of life. its hard to understand that these animatronics are sentient and are tring to kill us, frisk said. Yeah its a bit hard to understand that we could die from these things, sans said. i mean that these are supposed to be animatronics that are made to entertain kids, frisk said. welp i think its time to leave now, sans said.**

 **End of chapter seven**

 **Authors note: So yeah this was chapter seven. and also the next chapther will be one of the most important chapters. what do i mean? WELL YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT. so anyways see you all in the next chapther.**


	8. Chapter 8

Fnaftale chapter 8

Authors note: And here we have chapther 8! so as i said in the last chapther this chapther will be one of the more important ones. Why? WELL ITS NOT LIKE IM GONNA TELL YOU WHY WOULD I TELL YOU THAT HERE. ahem sorry about that well anyways here is the chapther.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTHER CONTAINS LOTS OF BLOOD AND DEATH..and some sad stuff.

_ **Frisk walked home and she stil was a bit scared from what happend. when she got home toriel was still sleeping so frisk walked to her room and went to sleep. it was dark frisk was in the weird dream thing again. frisk saw the puppet but she decided not to talk unles the puppet spoke to her since frisk didnt have anything to say. she walked around to figure out what exactly the dream was and why she dreams frisk couldnt see anything but darkness and the puppet siting by the only light. frisk saw an dark purple place in the distance and started walking to it. frisk stoped when she noticed that he puppet was behind her. Do not go there, the puppet said. why not, frisk asked. the only thing thats there is pain, the puppet said. what do you mean, frisk said confused. there is only the pain of the past there, the puppet said. the past?, frisk said even more confused. Just dont go there, the puppet said. ok..., frisk said still a bit confused. the puppet walked back to his spot and frisk walked away from the purple place. frisk looked back at the dark purple place but she wasnt sure if she should go there anyways. frisk ignored it and kept walking away from it. fris looked around again but couldnt see anything exept the purple place and the light the puppet was siting by. frisk really wanted to go to the purple place was but since the puppet seemed to really not want anyone to go there so frisk decided it was best to not go there.**

 **Frisk woke up and looked at the clock. it was six hours until she had to go to work. frisk walked downstairts and ate soom food. toriel was siting in her chair and reading a book about snails. when frisk was done eating frisk walked upstairs to her room. flowey was in his pot looking out the window as usual. frisk turned on her computer and watched some youtube. aftear a while she opend up a browser and looked for things about freddy fazbears pizza. sans had already tried looking for a reacon why the animatronics are sentient but didnt find a reacon but frisk wanted to try to find something also. why the hell are you looking for things on the place you work on when you can just ask youre boss, flowey said. well i dont really think my boss would tell me anything, frisk said. And why not, flowey said. Because considering a lot of children have died there i dont think he wants to tell me anything, frisk said. Ohh child death sounds fun, flowey said. flowey could you not, frisk said. fine fine, flowey said. frisk didnt find anything helpful so she turned of the computer.**

 **Later a few minutes before the night shift**

 **Frisk arived outside freddy fazbears pizza and saw that sans had already arived. Hi frisk, sans said. hi sans, frisk said. welp i hope this night wont be as bad as the last one, sans said. Well considering how the other nights have been this will probaly be even harder, frisk said. yeah but well i can hope, sans said. well lets go to the office before its too late, frisk said. Sans and frisk walked in to the office and waited for it to hit twelve. when it finaly hit twelve they both imdietly started checking the cameras and doors. they tried using as little power as posible. frisk didnt even look for freddy unles she knew that he was somewhere in the hall.**

 **Freddys point of view: freddy was standing on the stage and just as he was about to exit it he saw an purple animatronic that looked like himself standing close by. huh what the, freddy said as he looked at the purple bear. Follow me, the purple bear replied as it walked in to the bathroom coridor. freddy followed it. the shadow bear said the same thing as it walked in to an wall and dicapeard. freddy tried following it in to the wall but his vision got full of errors. freddy backed away as he saw someone in purple run at him with some device in his hand. before freddy could react he fell in to pieaces and fell to the ground. aftear the door had been closed bonnie returned to the stage. he saw an purple bear standing in the corner. follow me, the purple bear said and walked to the bathroom hall. bonnie followed the purple bear in to the bathroom hall. follow me, the bear said and walked in to the wall and dicapeard. Bonnie saw the remains of freddy on the ground. f-freddy, bonnie said. bonnie then walked in to the wall to find out what it was but his screen got full of errors and before he could do anything a purple figure ran at him and destroyed bonnie. chica walked to the dining looking for freddy and bonnie. she was a bit worried because she hasnt seen freddy and bonnie in a while. she saw an purple freddy standing in the corner. freddy?, chica said. follow me, the purple bear said and walked to the bathroom hallway. chica followed and imdietly saw the remains of freddy and bonnie. follow me, the purple bear said and dicapeard in to the wall. chica tried walking in to the wall but all she could see was errors. chica backed away and tried to run away. suddenly she fell to the floor and broke in to pieaces. foxy exited the cove and just before he was gonna run to the office he saw an purple bear. follow me, the purple bear said and walked in to the bathroom hallway. foxy followed it wondering who it was. when foxy walked in to the bathroom hallway he saw freddy bonnie and chica dismantled on the floor. follow me, the purple bear said and walked in to a wall and dicapeard. foxy tried following it but he got a bunch of errors on his screen. foxy saw something purple ruining at him and then foxy fell to the floor and broke in to pieaces.**

 **frisk and sans point of view: hey sans, frisk said. yeah, sans said. Uhm so i checked for the animatronic since i couldnt find them and they are all dismantled and laying on the bathroom hall floor, frisk said. What, sans said. I think someone is in here. we should check that, sans said. yeah, frisk said. sans and frisk walked outside the office. when they got the stage they saw golden freddy and the puppet walking out of the parts and service room. Oh shit, sans said. Dont worry i wont kill you..right now something has happend, golden freddy said. suddenly four grey ghostly figures apeard. Hes here, all the grey figures said. who, the puppet asked. The man in purple, the grey figures replied. Where, the puppet said. the safe room, the grey figures said. Quick come we must kill him, the puppet said. the puppet golden freddy and the grey things quickly ran in to the bathroom hall. Uhhh should we follow them, sans said. i dont think thats an good idea we should just get back in to the office, frisk said. Yeah, sans said. the grey figures the puppet and golden freddy walked in to the saferoom. the purple man looked at them. Y O U, the grey figures said. N-no no, the purple man said. YOU DID IT, golden freddy said. S-stay away f-from me, the purple man said. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, the puppet said. The purple man saw the spring bonnie suit and he put it on. but he didnt expect what the puppet would do then. the puppets hand had an white fire coming from it and sudenly. the springlocks broke. the endoskeleton started crushing him as he screamed in pain. blood was coming evrywhere from the suit. he fell to the ground and saw how the blood was forming an puddle underhim. and then he died. the grey figures started fading away and golden freddy his suit and started fading away as well. Were free, the one who possesed freddy said. finaly, the one possesing bonnie said. Wait why is the puppet not being freed, the ghost that possesed at golden freddy said. what why..why am i not being freed, the puppet said. Puppet whats happening why arent you being freed, the ghost who possesed foxy said. i-i dont know, the puppet said. and then all they all faded away and was freed exept the puppet. i-im alone...im alone forever, the puppet said. the puppet walked back to the basement and got in to his box.**

 **End of chapther 8**

Auhtors note: *hides from angry mod* IM SORRY I KNOW I MADE IT SUPER DEPRESING. Well anyways i hope you enjoyed the chapther even doe its sad as hell. and also updates will be a bit slower because i have just started making another fanfic that soon will be out but dont worry this story wont be abandoned. WELL ANYWAYS BYEEE.


	9. Chapter 9

Fnaftale chapther 9

auhtors note: Hi im sorry for the delay but you already know why the delay happend. if you dont you have skiped my author note last time...ANYWAYS. i hope you enjoy this chapther. and also this chapther will also have many important parts in it.

 **it was 6am sans and frisk left the office and decided to look where the animatronics had walked earlier. they saw the remains of the animatronics on the ground and they then walked in to the secret room. woah, sans said. i that an dead person in that animatronic, frisk said. that must be what all the screaming came from, sans said. yeah and i think we wont have to come back here to work anymore, frisk said. why not, sans said confused. well the animatronics are destroyed so this place will defienetly be shut down, frisk said. oh yeah the boss will defienetly be happy about this, sans said. yeah lets just go, frisk said. sans and frisk walked out of the pizzeria and walked to their homes.**

 **Frisk walked home and saw that toriel was siting in her chair and reading as usual. frisk walked up to her room and got in to her bed and fell asleep. frisk saw that she was in that weird dream again so she looked for the puppet but he was no where to be seen. frisk kept looking for him but she couldnt find him. frisk looked at the purple place and decided to walk there. frisk walked in to the purple place and she sudenly fell to the floor. her head started hurting as she started falling in to a purple void. when she finaly landed things where a bit difrent. she was outside some kind of resturnat that looked like freddy fazbears pizza but it looked difrent. she saw an boy that was around her age. He seemed to be crying and he also seemed to recently had runed from something. a purple car stoped by and a man dressed in purple steped outside the car and walked up to the boy. he sudenly coverd the boys mouth with duct tape and stabed him in the chest. the boy started crying more and the man stabed the boy more times in the chest. the boy fell down on the ground and kept crying until the man stabed the boy in the hearth. the boy died and man got in his car and drove away. w-what, frisk said. frisk sudenly started falling again in a darker purple. when frisk landed it was night and she was inside the resturant and saw the puppet laying on the ground. sudenly the puppet started glowing. frisk backed away from the puppet and saw how he started floating in to the air. sudenly it all stoped and he fell to the floor. the puppet looked at himself and started crying. n-no no i c-cant be d-dead why am i an puppet, the puppet said. frisk started falling once again and when she landed she was in a difrent pizzeria. she saw someone wearing a animatronic suit walking in to a room with five children. frisk walked in there and saw all five children laying on the ground dead. the man wearing the suit took the animatronic suit of and it was the man in purple. frisk started falling again and when she landed she saw the puppet standing in front of the bodies. the puppet started crying when he saw the bodies. the puppet draged the bodies to four animatronics and put each of the bodies in one. but there was one body remaining. the puppet bringed a yellow bear suit to the room and put the last body in it. sudenly the puppets eyes started glowing and so did the animatronics. the animatronics woke up and looked at themself. frisk then started falling again and when she landed she saw that she was at the curent pizzeria and it seemed to be about what just happend. she saw the animatronic being dismantled on the floor and saw four grey figures and the puppet and golden freddy. the man in purple was also in there and he put on a yellow bonnie suit. sudenly something broke. the man in purple started bleeding as he fell to the floor and died. sudenly a grey figure exited golden freddy and golden freddy fell to the groud. the grey figures started fading away and they where all talking about being free. but they all got quiet and looked at the puppet. they talked about the puppet not being freed and the puppet looked at him self. sudenly all the grey figures vaniched. im alone, the puppet then said as he sat down. sudenly someone draged frisk out.**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING, the puppet said. I-i, frisk stutterd. I told you to NEVER go there, the puppet said. im sorry, frisk said. there is nothing but pain there, the puppet said as he calmed down. but wait is the things i saw there true, frisk asked. yes...all of it, the puppet said. wow... thats sad, frisk said. i know but atleast the others has been freed now, the puppet said. but what about you, frisk said. i dont know it seems like im gonna be stuck alone in the pizzeria for a long time now, the puppet said. i can help you, frisk said. there isnt anything you can do, the puppet said. what do you mean, frisk asked. well i have been looking for a way to free myself for around 40 years now and i havent found anything to free me, the puppet said. Ohh..., frisk said. just dont tell anyone about this, the puppet said. i wont, frisk said. thanks i just dont really want anyone to know about my past, the puppet said. i understand, frisk said.**

 **Frisk woke up and yawned. she looked at her phone and it said she was fired because freddy fazbears pizza had an "acident" and must be closed down. frisk sighed and put on some close and walked down to eat. when frisk was done she walked to toriel. hi frisk, toriel said. mom uhm i have been fired from freddy fazbears pizza, frisk said. why, toriel asked. Well apearently there was an acident so the place had to be closed down, frisk said. ohhh, toriel said. so well atleast i dont have to work at night now, frisk said. well anyways do you want to help me make a pie, toriel asked. sure, frisk responded.**

 **End of chapther 9**

 **_** **Authors note: welp thats chapther nine i hope you enjoyed it. so yeah anyways the next few chapthers wont be as sad as this one and the last one so uhhh cheese...thats all i have to say.**


	10. Chapter 10

Fnaftale chapther ten

authors note: before this chapther starts there is a few important things i have to say. first of also a part of this chapther i got from an idea that LegoDoc gave me. thanks a lot for giving me the idea its probaly better than what i was gonna have originly. anyways i hope you enjoy this chapther.

_ **Frisk and toriel finsihed baking the pie and they then ate it. aftear they had eaten the pie frisk then walked up to her room and turned on her tv and watched a movie that was on. aftear a while frisk started thinking about that puppet. frisk really wanted to help him but she didnt know how. she couldnt just go back to the pizzeria all the time to help the puppet. aftear a while frisk got an idea if she couldnt go to the puppet to help him she could bring him here. frisk had an idea how to get the puppet here but it was a bit risky if toriel would notice anything. luckely tomorow toriel was going to some big store for a many hours and frisk would be home alone so she had time to do it tomorow. frisk walked in to the garage to check if she had evrything she needed. she found an big enough handtruck that was big enough and an flashlight. frisk went back to her room now when she had what she needed.**

 **The next day**

 **Frisk woke up and got dressed. she walked downstairs to eat breakfast and saw that toriel was preparing for going shoping. aftear frisk was done eating toriel was done preparing. Bye frisk, toriel said. Bye mom, frisk said. toriel walked out and drove to the store in her car and frisk imdietly went out to the garage. frisk took the flashlight and the handtruck. frisk walked to freddy fazbears pizza and looked at it. it was completly abandoned. frisk looked around and made sure no one was near. luckely almost evryone was at the new store that had opened so no one would see frisk. frisk walked inside the pizzeria and walked down to the basement. and walked to the box that the puppet usualy was in. frisk opened the box and saw the puppet laying there. he is probaly sleeping, frisk thougth. frisk closed the box and put the box on the handtruck. frisk walked up the stairs and walked out of the pizzeria with the box. there was still no one outside so frisk quickly hurried home with the box. frisk took the box in to her room and put it in a big closest that was in her room that she went in to when she wanted to be alone. luckely toriel didnt go in there so she wouldnt find the box. frisk opened the box and saw the puppet sleeping there. frisk walked out of the closet and turned on the computer and waited for the puppet to wake up. What was that box, flowey asked. Uhm just a box, frisk said. And whats in the box then, flowey said. Why do you need to know, frisk said. flowey didnt respond so frisk continued looking on the computer until she heard the box start opening. luckely flowey had fallen asleep so he didnt hear anything. frisk quickly ran in there and saw the box slowly open up. the puppet looked out of the box and looked a bit confused. Uhmmm Hi, frisk said. Where am i, the puppet asked. i really wanted to help you so i brouth you here, frisk said. Why do you even want to help me, the puppet said. well... i just want to help, frisk said. ok?, the puppet said. i know you said that im not able to help you but i will help you as much as i can, frisk said. fine i will let you help me, the puppet said. Do you know how i can help you, frisk asked. no i dont think you can even help me, the puppet said. well dont worry il find a way to help you, frisk said. thanks, the puppet said. and also try to not be seen by anyone it will probaly be hard to explain what you are doing here, frisk said. Yeah i understand that, the puppet said. there is something ive been wondering, frisk said. what is it, the puppet said. How come that you became like this when you died, frisk asked. well... i actully dont know it just kind of happend, the puppet said. ohhh, frisk said. this is probaly the first time im outside the pizzeria in 40 years now, the puppet said. wow have you really been dead this long, frisk said. well around that amount im not completly sure, the puppet said. well i will try to help you in any way i can, frisk said. thanks, the puppet said. no problem, frisk said.**

 **End of chapther ten**

 **Authors note: Sorry that this chapther was so short i didnt have much time to make it for reacon i wont talk about. Anyways i hope you enjoyed and i will make the next chapther as soon as posible.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fnaftale chapther eleven

Authors note: well here we have chapther eleven i hope you all have enjoyed this so far please leave a review if you enjoyed it...or not. Anyways i hope you will enjoy this chapther.

 **One week aftear frisk had bringed the puppet to her home. frisk was laying in her bed and looking at her phone. when she saw that flowey was sleeping and toriel was busy she walked to the puppets box. she opened the box and saw him siting there as usual. Hi, frisk said. Hi frisk, the puppet said. So uhm i have question, frisk said. what is it, the puppet said. So i once met a ghost that also could posses things..and pepole so it had a from when it wasnt possesing anything do you have that to, frisk asked. Yes, the puppet answeard. can i see it, frisk asked. well i dont really like to stop possesing this puppet, the puppet said. Ohhh ok, frisk said. Oh shit i think toriel is coming up i got to go, frisk said. Ok bye, the puppet said. Frisk walked out of the closet and closed it. Hi, toriel said as she walked in to frisk´s room. Hi mom, frisk said. Someone was calling on the phone and wanted to talk, toriel said as she gave frisk the phone. toriel walked back downstairs. Hello?, frisk said. Hi frisk, the one on the phone said. Who is this, frisk asked. Its monster kid, monster kid said. Oh hi, frisk said. I wonderd if you wanted to hang out, monster kid said. Sorry but im a bit bussy right now but maybe tomorow, frisk said. Ohh ok, monster kid said. Well i got to go now bye, frisk said. Bye, monster kid said. frisk turned of the phone and walked back to the puppet. frisk knocked on the box and puppet opend it. Hi, the puppet said. Sorry i had to go there it was an phone call, frisk said. Ok, the puppet said. So i tried looking for a way to help you but i couldnt find anything at all, frisk said. its okay there probaly isnt even a way, the puppet said. Hey dont say that, frisk said. Well its true, the puppet said. No thats not true i told you i will help you, frisk said. Well its just that since i have been like this so long i kind of lost hope, the puppet said. Maybe you lost hope but i can still help you, frisk said. Heh you really like helping pepole dont you, the puppet said. Yeah, frisk said.**

 **Meanwhile at the abondoned pizzeria**

 **Some sort of shadowy figure walked up to the corpse of the purple guy. The figure looked at the corpse and an evil smile apeard on the figure. The figure sent a smal beam of light at the corpse and kept looking at it. sudenly the corpse in the suit opened its eyes. Greetings, the shadowy figure said. Huh who are you, Springtrap said. I am chara, chara said as she started looking more like she did when she was alive but as a ghost. What do you want, springtrap said. I wanted to make a deal with you, chara said. And why would i care about some stupid deal you want to make, Springtrap said. Just listen now, chara said. Fine, Springtrap said. I can help you get revenge on the one who killed you whatever his name is, chara said. And what do you want in returns, springtrap said. I need your help with possesing frisk, chara said. Who, springtrap said. They where the younger one of the nightgaurds if i posses her i can complete my goal, chara said. What goal, springtrap said. To destroy humanity, chara said. Hmm deal, springtrap said. Good i already have an plan, chara said. Ok so whats the plan, springtrap said.**

 **Meanwhile back at frisk´s house**

 **Well im going to go now bye, frisk said. Bye, the puppet said as he got back in his box. frisk walked out of the closet and walked downstairs to eat. aftear frisk had eaten she walked to her room. she got in to bed and fell asleep.**

 **End of chapther eleven**

 **Authors note: well thats chapther eleven. as you can see we have chara here now to cause some trouble...and i was an douchbag and didnt let you know what the plan was... anyways soon there will be a chapther that will have something special and im obviously not going to tell you what it is the only reacon im telling you something special will happen is for yah all to guess and then it turns out evryone is completly wrong...anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will shut up now.**


	12. Chapter 12

Fnaftale chapther twelve

Authors note: WOW 1000 VIEWS. i never thougth that a thousand pepole would read this. Thanks so much for reading this and well anyways i hope you enjoy this chapther. oh yeah and also i forgot to say this but frisk dosent have the power to reset anymore.

 **It was dark. frisk was in one of those weird dreams again. she wonderd why she had another one since she havent had one since the brougth the puppet to her house. Hello frisk, a voice said. Who are you, frisk said as she looked around trying to find who said it. Dont you recognise me, the voice said. ...chara, frisk said. Good you remmember me, chara said. What do you want chara, frisk said. Im here to give you a choice you can join me now or il force you to join me, chara said. You know that i wont help you, frisk said. Humanity deservs to die and you will help me destroy it if you want to or not wont change anything, chara said. No it dosent deserv to die just because a few humans are evil that dosent mean that they all need to die, frisk said. Humanity gets worse evryday one day humanity will kill evrything anyways im just making the procces a bit faster, chara said. That will never happen, frisk said. Belive what you want but you cant hide from the truth, chara said. You are the one hiding from the truth chara, frisk said. You have too much hope in humanity, chara said. Go away chara, frisk said. Fine, chara said.**

 **Frisk sudenly woke up and looked at the clock. it was midnight. frisk sat up in her bed. she didnt know what to do about chara coming back. she thoutgh about what happend when she first fell in to the underground and listened to chara. she remmemberd how chara convinced her to kill evryone. frisk remmemberd how frisk reseted and spared evryone when she had killed sans because she realized what she did was wrong. frisk layed down on the bed again and tried not to think about it since she regreted it more than anything else. frisk fell asleep again.**

 **Frisk woke up a few hours later and put her clothes on. frisk walked downstairs and ate breakfast. aftear eating breakfast frisk called sans on the phone. aftear a while sans answeard. Hi frisk, sans said. Hi sans uhh i have some really bad news, frisk said. what bad news, sans said. Well uhh its about chara, frisk said. What do you mean, sans said. Well chara tried convincing me to help her, frisk said. So your saying that chara is back, sans said. Yes, frisk said. Well this will definietly be a problem, sans said. Yeah but we can take care of it... i hope, frisk said. Dont worry frisk we chara wont win, sans said. We dont even know where chara is how can we stop her if we cant get to them, frisk said. We will find a way, sans said. i hope so but i have to go now, frisk said. Ok bye frisk, sans said. Bye, frisk said as she hung up the phone. frisk walked up to her room and in to the closet where the puppet was. frisk knocked on the box and the puppet opened the box. Hi puppet, frisk said. Hi, the puppet said. Hey uhm i have an question, frisk said. what is it, the puppet said. Well there happend to be an ghost named chara who wants to destroy the world so i wonderd if you know how to stop something like that, frisk said. Wait what, the puppet said. Yeah a murderous ghost wants to do that, frisk said. Wow, the puppet said. So do you have any idea how to stop that from happening, frisk said. well to stop that ghost the easiest way would be trapping the ghost in something that they cant get out of, the puppet said. Well how do you do that, frisk said. Well you will have to be able to curse the ghost to be traped in the object, the puppet said. Ok but how do you get that power, frisk said. It takes a long time to learn that it can take many years, the puppet said. Ohhh, frisk said. And i learned how to do that a few years ago, the puppet said. do you think you can help me with traping chara then, frisk asked. Of cource i can, the puppet said. Thanks, frisk said. No problem frisk, the puppet said. But first i need to find chara, frisk said. Thats gonna be a problem because most ghosts cant be found, the puppet said. What do you mean, frisk asked. Well ghosts can hide where its literly imposible to get to them, the puppet said. Ohh so what should we do then, frisk said. Its easiest to wait for the ghost to apear, the puppet said. ok, frisk said.**

 **End of chapther twelve**

 **Authors note: Well thats chapther twelve i dont really have anything to say here so i hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13

Fnaftale chapther thirteen

Authors note: Sorry that this chapther is a bit late i have been busy and stuff but i will try to write more often. well anyways i hope you will enjoy this chapther and leave a rewiew if you like it...or not. well i will shut up so you can read.

WARNING: this chapther will include shiping...well a little of it.. you will see what i mean.  
_

 **Well im gonna go now bye, frisk said. Bye, the puppet said as he got back in his box. frisk walked downstairs to toriel. Im gonna go and hang out with sans a bit, frisk said. Ok have fun, toriel said. Frisk walked outside and started walking to sans and papyrus house. frisk arived at sans and papyrus house. frisk knocked on the door and papyrus opened the door. HI FRISK, Papyrus said. Hi Papyrus, frisk said. I didnt expect you too come today, papyrus said. Yeah but i had to talk to sans, frisk said. Ok sans is in the living room, papyrus said as he let frisk in. frisk walked to sans. Hi, frisk said. Hi frisk, sans said. I have something i must tell you about you know who, frisk said. Yeah?, sans said. I have found a way to stop her, frisk said. how do you stop her then, sans said. I found someone that can trap chara inside an object, frisk said. Who, sans asked. Well uhh you know that weird puppet, frisk said. Wait you asked him for help he almost killed us, sans said. Yeah but i acidently found out who he really is in those dreams so i decided to help him and he said he could help me with chara, frisk said. Ok so who is he, sans asked. I cant tell you that, frisk said. Why not, sans said. I promised him to not tell anyone, frisk said. Ok but how do you know you can trust him, sans said. Well he trusts me with his secret and the secret he trusts me with is a pretty big secret, frisk said. Ok but i dont think its good trusting him still, sans said. Well he can help us with defeating you know who, frisk said. Yeah but still, sans said. Sans i know that he did some bad things but i know i can trust him, frisk said. Fine but just be careful, sans said. Dont worry sans i will be careful, frisk said. You said the puppet could trap chara in an object what do you mean with that, sans said. I dont really know but it will probaly make chara unable to do anything, frisk said. Well lets hope so, sans said.**

 **Meanwhile at freddy fazbears pizza**

 **Springtrap i have good news, chara said. what, springtrap said. I have prepared the trap now the only thing left to do is get frisk sans and the puppet to get here, chara said. Good but the puppet will cause problems since he cant die, springtrap said. Leave the puppet to me, chara said. Fine but how will you get them to come here, springtrap said. Well uhhh i dont know yet, chara said. We need to get them here somehow, springtrap said. But how, chara said. How am i supposed to know, springtrap said. well uhh.. i dont know but we must find a way, chara said, Yeah i know that, springtrap said. Well we could, chara said. Could what, springtrap said.**

 **The next day**

 **Frisk woke up and got dressed. frisk walked to the puppets box and opened it. she saw the puppet sleeping there. frisk looked at the puppet. frisk was thinking to do something but decided to not do it. frisk closed the box and walked downstairs and ate breakfast. aftear she finished eating frisk saw an shadowy figure in the corner of the hall. huh who are you, frisk said. follow me, the shadowy figure said as it started walking. frisk followed it in to an empty room that curently wasnt being used for anything. Who are you, frisk said. I am shadow freddy, shadow freddy said. What do you want, frisk said. I am here to warn you, shadow freddy said. Warn me about what, frisk said. I know chara´s plan, shadow freddy said. how do you know chara´s plan, frisk asked. That dosent matter right now but what does matter is that i know how you can avoid chara´s trap, shadow freddy said. How, frisk asked. Chara has revived the one who killed the puppet and they have made a trap for you the puppet and sans, shadow freddy said. Ok?, frisk said. Chara will apear tomorow here since sans is going to be here and then chara will trick you to the pizzeria where the trap will be acitvated, shadow freddy said. What kind of trap will there be at the pizzeria, frisk asked. Chara will create shadowy clones of herself that will attack and distract you while springtrap will attack you from behind and knock you unconsious. he will then take you to a secret room and if sans notices he will distract sans while chara attacks the puppet, shadow freddy said. How do you know this, frisk said. I heard them when they where planing, shadow freddy said. ok?, frisk said. well i have to go now bye, shadow freddy said as he dicapeard.**

 **Frisk walked to the puppets box and knocked on it. the box opened and the puppet got out. Hi frisk, the puppet said. Hi puppet i have good news, frisk said. What is it, the puppet said. frisk explained to the puppet what just happend and the puppet was shocked by the story. wow this sure will help with defeating chara, the puppet said. Yeah i know but there is only one thing i dont understand, frisk said. what, the puppet asked. Who is shadow freddy, frisk said. I dont know but it seems like he is on our side atleast, the puppet said. Yeah but i think i should tell sans about you being here if its okay if i tell him, frisk said. well in this situation it will probaly be good if you tell him, the puppet said. well then i will go do that now, frisk said. ok, the puppet said. but there is something i have to tell you first, frisk said. what is it, the puppet said. i d-dont know h-h-how to say this, frisk said. ok?, the puppet said. w-well uhhh..., frisk said. are you okay, the puppet asked. Sudenly frisk kissed the puppet.**

 **End of chapther thirteen**

Authours note: Wow i dont think anyone saw that coming. and i also ended it on a cliff hager...sorry about that. This is the reacon why i said frans cant happen in this. and also shadow freddy is back!. and he seems to be a good guy. well anyways i hope you enjoyed the chapther and please leave a rewiew about what you think about the ship.


	14. Chapter 14

Fnaftale chapther 14

authors note: Im so sorry it has taken so long to make the new chapther... i reacently got an new computer and it took a while to fix it up and stuff. there are still a couple problems i have to fix before this becomes more active but dont worry i will never stop uploading this.

 **the puppet looked suprised at frisk as she kissed him. frisk stopped kissing him. I-i..., frisk said. the puppet was too shocked to say anything. i l-like you, frisk said. W-w-what, the puppet said. i s-should go..., frisk said. the puppet then hugged frisk. i l-like you too, the puppet said. friks hugged back and smiled. Puppet i know that you have done some bad things but i dont care about that, frisk said. thanks for forgiving me but i dont think i deserve it, the puppet said. evryone deserves a second chance, frisk said. Heh you really belive that people can change, the puppet said. yeah, frisk said.**

 **Meanwhile at the pizzeria**

 **There is an problem with the plan, springtrap said. What, chara said. im not capeble of creating shadow clones of you yet, springtrap said. What do you mean, chara asked. i dont know how to do it yet, springtrap said. dammit we need to find a way for you to do it fast, chara said. i know but how do you even know if i can do it, springtrap said. the kind of ghost you are can do stuff like that, chara said. And how do you know that, springtrap said. i have seen it, chara said. what do you mean, springtrap said. i once met another ghost that was the same kind of ghost that you are and that ghost could do it, chara said. well then we better hurry on finding out a way to do it, springtrap said. Yes we must find a way quickly, chara said. but how do we find out, springtrap said. well there is one thing, chara said.**

 **A few hours later at frisk´s house**

 **Frisk called sans on her phone and waited for him to answear. Hi sans, frisk said when sans answeared. Hi, sans said. Hey can you come over there is something i need to talk about that i can talk about on the phone, frisk said. why cant you talk about that on the phone, sans said. its about the very murderous ghost, frisk said. Ok il be there in five minutes, sans said. Ok see you later, frisk said.**

 **Five minutes later**

 **sans knocked on the door and frisk opened. Hi, sans said. Hi, frisk said as she let sans in. follow me so we can talk, frisk said. Ok, sans said. frisk and sans walked upstairs to frisks room and stood in front of the door to the closet. so before we talk about chara...you know that weird puppet, frisk said. yeah, sans said. he is here, frisk said. What, sans said a bit confused. i brougth him here aftear i acidently learned about who he is and why he is sentient, frisk said. so whats the reacon, sans asked. I cant tell you that, frisk said. why not, sans said. Its secret, frisk said. Why is it secret, sans asked. well it just is but thats not important right now, frisk said. frisk opened the closet door and walked to the box. whats in that box, sans said. the puppet, frisk said as she knocked on the box. ohh ok, sans said. the box opened and the puppet stood up. Hi, the puppet said. Hi puppet, frisk said. frisk explained to sans about chara´s plan and how the puppet could defeat chara if given the chance to trap chara in something. so if chara will activate the plan tomorow we could go there today when she isnt expecting it, sans said. yeah then it will be easy to trap chara, the puppet said. i can teleport us to the pizzeria, sans said. well what are we waiting for then lets go, frisk said.**

 **Sans teleported them to the backentrence of the abondoned pizzeria. try to be as quiet as posible so they wont hear us, sans said. they quietly sneaked in the pizzeria and looked for chara and springtrap. they saw springtrap standing in the parts of service room. it looked like he was preparing something. they didnt see chara anywhere so they slowly sneaked behind chara. springtrap didnt notice them so sans took out some kind of device that zaped springtrap and he turned off. now we only need to find chara, frisk said. sudenly a bright red flash quickly flew at sans. chara was standing in the corner holding her knife that glowed red. sans didnt notice the red flash...**

 **9999999 damage.**

 **End of chapther 14**

 **authors note: OH SHIT. it looks like someone is DEAD. and also even worse... A CLIFF HANGER. im going to try to upload the next chapther as fast as posible. if i would decide to not make more chapthers i will make a authors note about it. anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapther and please leave a revieaw if you want.**


	15. Chapter 15

Fnaftale chapther 15

authors note: Whoo another chapther and now the cliff hanger will not be a cliff hanger anymore because i just wrote it... i have no idea what i just said was that even a sentent. anyways here is the chapther enjoy.

 **What the, sans said as he turned around as he saw that the puppet had taken a hit for sans. PUPPET, frisk said. Dont worry il be ok, the puppet said. How did you know that we where here, chara said. A shadow thing told me, frisk said. yeah im not going to belive that but it wont matter, chara said as she tried to attack sans but sans dodged. nice try but you wont win this, sans said as he attacked chara with bones. chara destoyed the bones with her knife. the puppet grabed a mirror to trap chara in but chara had used magic to reactivate springtrap. springtrap knocked the puppet down to the floor and tried to hit sans but sans dodged. sans kept doging chara´s attacks and used blue magic to try to keep springtrap away. frisk where trying to help the puppet to get up. springtrap created shadow clones of chara and chara made herself look like one of them. sans had a hard time defending against chara since he didnt know who was the real one. meanwhile springtrap threw frisk away from the puppet and started punching the puppet. the puppet teleported away from springtrap. springtrap looked around for the puppet but couldnt find him. the puppet attacked springtrap from behind and threw him at the wall. The puppet attacked the shadows of chara. il handle chara you take care of springtrap, the puppet said. sure, sans said as he shot springtrap with a gaster blaster. all the shadows attacked the puppet while sans were atacking springtrap. frisk you should stay away this is probaly a bit dangerous, sans said. yeah i see that, frisk said. the puppet managed to beat all shadow clones of chara. You dont understand why i do this...why i want humanity to be destroyed why it deserves to be destroyed, chara said. It dosent matter why you do it because your not gonna win anyways, the puppet said. We will see about that, chara said as she tried to stab the puppet. the puppet blocked the attacked and kicked chara away. sans shot springtrap with a bunch of gaster blasters that blasted springtrap far away. sans used blue magic to push chara on to the wall. the puppet grabed an old fredbear toy. I know that we cant kill you chara but i have another way, the puppet said. what do you mean, chara said. the puppet started talking on a weird language and held up the toy fredbear. What the, chara said. chara and the toy fredbear started to glow. What is he doing, sans said. i think he is traping chara in that fredbear toy, frisk said. huh it looks really weird, sans said. yeah i dont even know what he is saying, frisk said. W-whats happening, chara said. chara started to fade away as the puppet keeped talking in the weird language. What are you doing, chara said. aftear a while chara had completly dicapeard and the puppet put the fredbear doll on the table. So done, the puppet said. What happened, the fredbear doll said. I trapped you in a fredbear doll now you wont be able to cause any more damage, the puppet said. I WILL KILL YOU ALL, the fredbear doll said. Yeah good luck you cant even move anymore, the puppet said. Thanks for helping us, sans said. No problem, the puppet said.**

 ***20 damage***

 **frisk fell to the ground. the puppet and sans turned around and saw laying on the floor with an axe in her head. I think you forgot about me, springtrap said. sans attacked springtrap and the puppet looked at frisk in shock. the puppet removed the axe from frisk´s head. Frisk..., the puppet said. but there was no responce. frisk was dead. springtrap managed to break one of the gaster blasters and he almost managed to kill sans. the puppet lifted springtrap up in the air with magic. Shit, springtrap said. the puppet ´s eyes had two smal glowing dots in them that looked angry. springtrap felt that he was starting to get crushed by something he couldnt see. aftear a while springtrap fell down on the floor and he was completly dismanteld. sans and the puppet ran back to frisk. ...frisk is dead, sans said. Why does so many deaths have to happen here..., the puppet said. Ha ha ha it seems that none of us will be the winner now, the fredbear doll said. Shut up chara, the puppet said. Why...why did this happen, sans said. Because this is how the world works no one will ever be happy, the fredbear doll said. I said shut up chara, the puppet said. What am i going to tell toriel and all the others..., sans said. You can do what i always do pretend, the puppet said. What do you mean, sans asked confused. I have always pretened that im not sentient you can act like you dont know anything so you wont have to explain anything, the puppet said. sans sighed. thats probaly for the best but i just dont understand why this happend, sans said. i know i also have never understood why stuff like this happens, the puppet said. will you make sure chara wont be able to cause anymore trouble ever, sans said. Yes i will, the puppet said. well...i guess im gonna go now, sans said as he teleported to his house. the puppet put springtraps part in the parts and service room but when he exited he noticed a grey figure that looked kind of looked like frisk next to frisk´s body. Oh no..., the puppet said. w-what happened, frisk sans. Im so sorry, the puppet said. a-am i dead, frisk said. no...worse, the puppet said. what do you mean, frisk asked. You have become a cursed spirit like me...im so sorry, the puppet said as he hugged frisk. You dont have to say sorry this isnt your fault, frisk said and hugged back.**

 **End of chapther 15**

 **Authors note: OH SHIT SPRINGTRAP KILLED FRISK. but frisk isnt fully dead which kind of makes it sadder. And to evryone who understood the "pretend" refrence have some exotic butters and casual bongos music. well anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapther and all chapther so i will make the next one as fast i can.**


	16. Chapter 16

Fnaftale chapther 16

authors note: And here we have chapther 16 yay and frisk is dead not so yay and frisk is cursed also not so jay. i feel like i just go more and more insane for evry day from being adicted to memes. i have become one with the dark side of memes. ANYWAYS here is the chapther so enjoy!.

 **Frisk...i...will do evrything i can to help you get away from this curse, the puppet said. Puppet..., frisk said as she hugged him. the puppet hugged back. Im sorry frisk...i could have prevented this, the puppet said. Puppet it wasnt your fault you couldnt know that this would happen, frisk said. I know but its just that i could have saved you if i didnt start battling chara insted of springtrap, the puppet said. You had too if you didnt chara could have escaped, frisk said. frisk hugged the puppet again and the puppet hugged back. Look at that how cute now your both cursed how fun, the fredbear doll said. And so are you, the puppet said. And i dont care, the fredbear doll said. Chara you do realize you are stuck in that fredbear doll forever, frisk said. No i will escape, chara said. Thats not possible in your current state, the puppet said. What do you mean, chara said. Well you cant move, the puppet said. ...That wont matter, chara said.**

 **A few days later at toriel´s house**

 **Toriel im sure frisk will come back soon, undyne said. Yeah frisk will come back soon, papyrus said. frisk has been gone for four day no one has seen her...i just dont know what to do, toriel said. Just wait frisk will be back soon and then evrything will be back to normal, undyne said. what if frisk is dead, toriel said. Hey dont say that frisk isnt dead, sans lied. I just hope frisk is ok, toriel said. We all do and frisk is fine if frisk managed to beat me there isnt much that will be able to hurt frisk, undyne said. Yeah frisk is fine, alphys said. I hope so..., toriel said. Sudenly the phone rang. Hello, toriel said when she answeared the phone. We have some bad news..., the guy on the phone said. what do you mean, toriel asked. We found your child but she was dead, the guy on the phone said. W-WHAT, toriel said. We found the body in an abondoned pizzeria she had the mark of someone throwing an axe at her head, the guy on the phone. Do you know who did it, toriel asked. No there is nothing that points to anyone, the guy on the phone im sorry, the guy on the phone sais as he hung up. ...f-frisk is dead..., toriel said. What, undyne said. Frisk´s body was found she was dead..., toriel said as she sat down and started to cry. it got completly quiet in the room no one wanted to say a thing most of them started to cry.**

 **Meanwhile at the pizzeria**

 **Frisk floated to the puppet who was siting on his box. Hi, frisk said. Hi frisk, the puppet said. i saw a few policemen walk in for a while ago do you know why they where here, frisk said. Well they where probaly looking for you since you where last seen around here, the puppet said. Ohh so they have probaly informed my family that im dead now then..., frisk said. probaly..., the puppet said. frisk hugged the puppet and the puppet hugged back. Why did this happen, frisk said as she continued hugging the puppet. I dont know, the puppet said. i just hope that this wont last for too long, frisk said. i hope so too its already been to long, the puppet said. Dont worry puppet im sure we will find a way...im sure we will, frisk said. Yes we will find a way one day...one day, the puppet said. No you will probaly just be stuck here foreve r, the fredbear doll said. Chara stop being so negative about evrything, frisk said. No you should stop being so positive because its clear that there is no escape for you or the puppet, the fredbear doll said. If that would be true there is a even less chance that there is an escape for you, the puppet said. Yeah yeah whatever i dont care anyways, the fredbear doll said. Chara i know that you hate humanity but...why?, frisk said. What do you mean, the fredbear doll said. Why do you hate humanity so much, frisk said. well...there was something i saw once, the fredbear doll said. What, frisk asked. I saw some dude kill a bunch of kids and other people i was one of them but i managed to run away and thats also how i fell in to the underground and there i learned about how monsters where trapped which caused me to hate humanity, the fredbear doll said. Dont you think its a bit much to want to kill evryone because of that, frisk said. No they deserve it, the fredbear doll said.**

 **End of chapther 16**

 **Authors note: And thats chapther 16 well anyways i hope you enjoyed and leave a rewiev if you liked it...or not its yout choice.**


	17. Chapter 17

Fnaftale chapther 17

Authors note: I know this chapther is late. this was supposed to be finished a few days ago but i didnt finish it in time so anyways i hope you will enjoy this chapther.

 **No one deserves to die chara no mather what they have done, frisk said. Thats not true frisk and even the puppet dosent agree with that, the fredbear doll said. What do you mean, frisk said. The puppet sure killed a lot of people just to kill that purple dude, the fredbear doll said. I know that...but i forgive evryone i even forgive flowey for comiting genocide multiple times, frisk said. Dont talk about flowey he deserves to die more than most, the fredbear doll said. I know you dont think that, frisk said. What do you mean, the fredbear doll said. You still miss asriel he was your best frieand aftear all, frisk said. asriel is dead flowey is just a husk, the fredbear doll said. Dont lie chara, frisk said. IM NOT LYING, the fredbear doll said. Its pretty obvious your lying, frisk said. chara became quiet and didnt answear. See its very obvious chara, frisk said. Can we not talk about this, the fredbear doll said. Fine but only if you admit that you dont hate flowey, frisk said. Are you serious, the fredbear doll said. Yes, frisk said. Fine i admit it, the fredbear doll said.**

 **Meanwhile in another room in the abanodned pizzeria**

 **Shadow freddy was looking at the remains of springtrap. what a shame that you had to die but sacrafises must be made, shadow freddy thougth to him self. He picked up the head of springtrap and looked at it. Well i guess it runs in the family to get killed by animatronics, shadow freddy thougth to himself. he opened the mask and looked at the remains of the human head in it. he put it back with the others peaces of springtrap. Now all i will have to do is wait, shadow freddy thougth to him self and then he dicapeard.**

 **Meanwhile in a office somewhere**

 **A man walked in to the office and took a seat in one of the chairs. Hi im glad you could come, Henry said. Thanks henry but i dont know why you wanted me to come, Bruce said. I have an idea on how we can recreate the fazbear pizzerias, henry said. what do you mean, Bruce said. The freddy fazbears pizzerias has always ended in failure but i have an idea how to fix this, Henry said. How, Bruce said. I plan on makin another resturant not a pizzeria but a dinner like the old fredbears dinner, Henry said. You know what happened at fredbears dinner, Bruce said. Yes i know but i know how to make sure it wont happen, Henry said. And how are you gonna do that, Bruce said. With your help, Henry said. huh?, Bruce said. You know almost evrything about all freddy fazbears pizzerias you know what worked and what didnt, Henry said. So you want me to help you to make a new resturant and use evrything that worked about the old resturants, Bruce said. Exactly, henry said. Hmm that might be a good idea but it will take a while to create new animatronics since the old ones are dismantled and broken, Bruce said. Dont worry i will take care of building the animatronics, Henry said. Ok but what about building the resturant how are we going to afford that, Bruce said. Oh thats already being taken care of we are curently renovaiting the pizzeria that had the toy animatronics, Henry said. Ok, Bruce said. Oh and also there is apearently only one of the old animatronics that can work left that will be bringed to the new resturant with some other stuff, Henry said. Oh so are we going to use that one, Bruce said. No we are going to use some parts from that one to build another puppet that will look more kid frieandly, Henry said. What do you mean?, Bruce said. Well the old one just looks creepy, henry said. Yeah but are we going to do with the remains of the puppet, Bruce said. We will probaly put it in some kind of parts and service room or something like that, Henry said. Ok, Bruce said. Well lets discuss more of this tomorow its geting pretty late now, Henry said. Yeah bye, Bruce said. Bye, henry said as bruce left the office.**

 **End of chapther 17**

 **Authors note: and thats chapther 17 a lot of stuff has happened here!. Shadow freddy is back and i even included Henry in this. for people who dont know henry is one of the owners of freddy fazbears pizza in the book "the silver eyes". and shadow freddy is back and he is being mysterious...MYSTERIOUS. Uhhh anyways im sorry this took so long to come out and i hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

Fnaftale chapther 18

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: It will take a bit longer for the next chapther to come out because i will fix up the older chapthers since they arent that good. i will mostly fix up the grammar and stuff so there wont be anyhting new for the story in it. but anyways now for the important stuff...goat says baaah. oh and also there is going to be a "time skip" in this right now and you will see what i mean if you dont understand.

 **5 years later.**

 **three people walked in to the abondoned pizzeria and started picking stuff up and going out the door with it and then going back in to do the same. Frisk watched them from where they couldnt see her and wondered what they were doing. the puppet sat still in the parts and service room since he didnt want to move since there was people there. one of them walked in to the parts and service room and started puting some stuff in a box. he then picked up the puppet and put him in the box. the puppet was confused about what they were doing but decided it was best to not move. frisk quickly flew in to the box that they put the puppet in and made it so the people couldnt see her. The fredbear doll chara posseses was put inside another box. the boxes was put inside the back of a truck and the truck drove away. a while later the truck stoped and the boxes were put inside a newly built building and the people who had put the boxes there left and drove away.**

 **The puppet and frisk got out of the box and looked around. What is this place, Frisk said. I dont know maybe they are making another pizzeria or something like that, the puppet said. Is that good, frisk asked. Depends, the puppet said as he opened the box where the fredbear doll where. What do you mean, frisk asked. Well if they are stupid enough to have nightgaurds, the puppet said as he took the fredbear doll from the box. Oh yeah i forgot about that, frisk said. Whats happening where are we, the fredbear doll said. Most likely a new resturant, frisk said. But why would they even make another one since all other dont seem to have been so good for obvious reasons, The fredbear doll said. They should have stopped aftear fredbears family dinner, The puppet said. Im guesing thats where you died how fun, The fredbear doll said. No thats not what happened there and its not fun, the puppet said. Well death is fun, the fredbear doll said. Chara stop, frisk said. Why would i, The fredbear doll said. It is annoying that you keep acting like this, frisk said. What and you say that your not annoying, the fredbear doll said. What do you mean, frisk said. Wel its annoying that you keep saying that its best to show mercy when its always best to kill, The fredbear doll said. Hey atleast im not wrong, frisk said. Chara stop, the puppet said. I would stop if i wasnt trapped in a doll forever, the fredbear doll said. Well thats your problem, the puppet said. Uhh anyways we should look around, frisk said. Sure, the puppet said.**

 **Meanwhile in a office somewhere**

 **The new resturant is finsished all that will be needed to do is move in the animatronics, Bruce said. Good and the new puppet only needs a few more parts that the old one has that we can use, Henry said. How long will it be until we can open, Bruce said. Probaly a week and a few days, Henry said. We also just moved the puppet to the new location, Bruce said. Good but we need someone to watch over the place so your gonna have to be a nightguard until it opens, Henry said. WAIT WHAT NO, Bruce said. Why not henry said. That puppet thing is there and its still dangerous, Bruce said. Dont worry we will finish building the new puppet with the old ones part so it wont be able to move, Henry said. Fine but if it moves im not going back there at night, Bruce said. Good but it wont move so it wont matter, Henry said. Oh you dont know how Dangerous they are at night, Bruce said. Yeah yeah whatever, Henry said. I worked as a nightgaurd before and those things are dangerous i almost got killed, Bruce said. Yes exactly almost but anyways lets not talk about this more, Henry said.**

 **Later that day at the resturant**

 **Frisk was floating around looking for the puppet. The puppet had dicapeard aftear someone who looked like a technictian had entered the building. Frisk saw a room labeled "Staff only" and she entered the room. She saw the puppet siting in the corner he was broken. Half of his left arm wasnt there and huge chunk from the side of his head was removed. PUPPET, frisk said as she ran over to the puppet. the puppet looked up at frisk. Puppet what happened, frisk said. I dont know there was some guy who came here he started dismantle some parts from me and put it on another puppet thats siting in a box in a new prize corner, The puppet said. But why, Frisk said. I dont know i think they are replacing me, the puppet said in a sad tone. Why would they replace you they dont need to do that, frisk said as she huged the puppet. The puppet huged back. Dont worry puppet im sure you wont be replaced forever, frisk said as she continued huging the puppet. I hope so, the puppet said. Aww how cute a ghost and a demon puppet thing, the fredbear doll said in a mean voice. the puppet stood up and lifted up the fredbear doll and put it on the office table. Huh what the, the fredbear doll said as the puppet just left. So now chara will stop for a while, The puppet said. oh good, frisk said. Oh hey and also since there are new animatronics here now there is something i can do, the puppet said. what, frisk said. If you want a fysical body i can put you in one of the animatronics, The puppet said. What do you mean, frisk said. I can make you posses one of the animatronics so you can have a fysical body, The puppet said. Oh cool, Frisk said. Do you want me to do it, the puppet asked. Sure, frisk said. What animatronic do you want to posses, the puppet said. Hmm let me just look around i havent seen them all yet, frisk said. Ok, the puppet said.**

 **A few minutes later**

 **I found one, frisk said. Ok wich one, the puppet said as he walked to frisk. Its that puppet one you were talking about its called "mari", frisk said. Ok, the puppet said as his eyes got two glowing dots in his eyes. frisk sudenly dicapeard and "mari" woke up. Woow, frisk frisk said. so done, the puppet said. Thanks, frisk said. No problem, the puppet said.**

 **End of chapther 18**


	19. Chapter 19

Fnaftale chapther 19

Authors note: Im not done with fixing up the older chapthers yet but i will soon be and since i really want to make another chapther i desided to make this one now and i also made this one a bit longer as a sorry. And also if you like star wars please check out my fanfiction called "revenge" well anyways i hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a rewiev.

 **This feels weird, Frisk said. It usualy takes around two weeks or so to get used to it, the puppet said. Well it feels better than floating around like a ghost, Frisk said. The door out could be heard being opened. someones here go in to the box so they wont see you, the puppet said as he dicapeard. Frisk went in to her box and closed it. Bruce had entered the building to do the nightshift for the first time since 1993. Bruce walked to the office and looked around in it. it had two doors that were looked like they were normal wooden doors it also had a vent in the corner in the room. there was the office table with a monitor for watching the cameras. well here we go i hope its not gonna be like last time, Bruce said. the puppet teleported back and knocked on frisk´s box. Who was it that came, frisk asked as she opened the box. it seemed to be a nightguard..., The puppet said. Ohhh, frisk said. Im going to try to scare the nightguard away but i will only kill him if i need to, the puppet said. Ok but i hope you wont kill them you know how i feel about that, frisk said. I know thats why il try to only scare them, the puppet said. Okay good, frisk said.**

 **So you must be a nightguard, the fredbear doll said. Huh who said that, Bruce said. Me, the fredbear doll sais as their eyes got two smal glowing dots. Bruce stared at the fredbear doll in suprise. W-what the?!, Bruce said. You should probaly look at the cameras since your the nightguard if the puppet still wants to kill nightguards, The fredbeardoll said. I dont know how your talking but the puppet is too broken to move, Bruce said. Belevive what you want but it wont change anything, The fredbear doll said. Yeah right, Bruce said. The fredbear doll didnt say anything aftear that. Bruce picked up the tablet and looked at difrent cameras.**

 **Bruce switched over to the parts and service camera. He almost threw the tablet at the wall when he saw the puppet staring at the camera. the camera started glitching out and when it got back to normal the puppet was gone. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, Bruce said. Bruce saw that the puppet was in a party room and that the puppet was staring at the camera. Bruce closed both of his doors since they didnt require any power. I hope these doors work, Bruce said as he picked up the tablet.**

 **the puppet walked up to the door to the office and made sure there were no cameras looking on him. the puppet broke down the door and bruce falled of the chair in suprise. Bruce got up on his feet and ran out of the office. Bruce ran down the hall without looking behind him. The puppet followed him but made sure to not go too fast since he only wanted to scare him away. frisk looked out of her box and saw someone running away from the puppet. Bruce managed to get to the exit and he left and locked the door.**

 **Do you think he will come back, Frisk asked. I dont know probaly i hope not, The puppet said. HEY DO I HAVE TO STAY IN HERE FOREVER OR WHAT, The fredbear doll screamed from the office. il go get chara, frisk said as she walked to the office. Frisk walked in to the office and saw chara siting there on the office table unable to move. Hi chara, frisk said as she picked up the fredbear doll. Hi frisk.., The fredbear doll said. Got bored of being in the office, Frisk asked. Not really i just saw someone being chased by the puppet so i saw a part of someone being murdered that was fun but i dont want to be alone in here forever, The fredbear doll said. The puppet didnt kill him he just chased him away, frisk said. Oh how boring then, The fredbear doll said. frisk didnt answear that since she knew chara wouldnt listen.**

 **A few hours later**

 **Bruce walked in to henrys office and sat down in a chair. Hi bruce didnt expect you to come here today, henry said. ..im not doing the nightshift again, Bruce said. What do you mean, Henry said. That stupid puppet can still move and he almost killed me, bruce said. What?! the puppet is not supposed to be able to move, Henry said. I know but we need to scrap that thing now, Bruce said. No, Henry said. What do you mean, Bruce said. Im not scraping it, Henry said. WHy not, bruce said. Its worth alot to me il just instal security for it to not kill nightguards, Henry said. Im guesing you will make it so its super hard to survive, Bruce said. Hey there will obviously be some budget cuts...but atleast you wont have to be the nightguard unles there is no one other availeble, Henry said. Ugh fine but i wont be nightguard again, Bruce said. Yeah yeah go now i will have to prepare for the next nightguard, Henry said.**

 **The next night a few minutes before midnight**

 **Frisk and the puppet heard someone enter the building so the puppet hid behind the prize corner. frisks stood still inside the box looking outside to see who it was. Frisk was suprised when she saw papyrus walking to the office while wearing a nightguard hat. When papyrus was in the office the puppet walked back to frisk. Puppet..., frisk said. Yes?, the puppet said. I know that skeleton, Frisk said. Huh?, the puppet said. He was one of my best friends when i was alive, Frisk said. Ohhh, the puppet said. Should i tell him, frisk said. I dont think that thats a good idea but its your choice, the puppet said. Yeah its probaly for the best if i dont tell him but will we chase him away, frisk said. No since hes your friend i wont, the puppet said. Thanks but then he will see us move, frisk said. Well lets hope that the owner of this place still sais that excuse about our servos locking up, The puppet said. Yeah they probaly already have told him that, frisk said.**

 **Papyrus sat down in the office chair and saw that there was a phone with a button that said that there is a recorded message. papyrus pressed the button and a message started playing. Uhh Hi welcome to your new job at out newest freddy fazbears pizza! my names bruce and i recorded a message for you to help you settle in on your first night, Bruce said on the phone. Papyrus listened to the phone call and made sure he heard everything. So uhh as a nightguard you make sure that no one breaks in and that none of the animatronics do something bad, Bruce said on the phone. Papyrus looked a bit confused with the part of the animatronics. So uhh one of the animatronics move at night its something about it not having a proper night mode or something like that. its the old broken puppet thing that moves. I dont know if the others move as well but you will probaly see if they do...so uhh the old puppet thing might try to get in to your office its deadly its very dangerous, Bruce said on the phone. Papyrus stared at the phone in shock. But hey you have two brand new metal doors that you can close too keep it out but it has limited power so dont keep it closed for too long you can also look for it on the cameras well. its actully the oldest animatronic we have i think we got it somewhere in the 70´s. we found it in the previous resturant that was abondoned uhh i think it was called freddy fazbears pizza well anyways make it thrue the night and bye, bruce said as the phone turned of.**

 **Papyrus checked the cameras and saw that the puppet was in the prize corner. papyrus then grabed his phone and called undyne. Hi papyrus, undyne said as she answeared the phone. HI UNDYNE UHH YOU REMMEMBER WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD COME IF THERE WAS A PROBLEM, Papyrus said. Yeah?, undyne said. WELL APEARNTLY THERE IS AN DANGEROUS ANIMATRONIC HERE THAT WILL TRY TO KILL ME, Papyrus said. WHAT, Undyne said. AND IT WAS FOUND AT FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA SO WHAT IF THATS THE THINGS..TH-THat..KILLED..frisk..., Papyrus said. Im coming now stay where you are, undyne said as she turned of the phone.**

 **Five minutes later**

 **Undyne walked in to the resturant and ran to the office. Frisk saw undyne and desided to stay in the box so she closed it. Undyne entered the office and saw papyrus looking on the tablet. So where is this puppet thing, undyne said. ITS IN THE PARTS AND SERVICE ROOM BUT DONT YOU THINK WE WILL GET SUED IF WE ATTACK IT, papyrus said. Then we will just reveal that its dangerous, Undyne said. YEAH THAT SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN BUT WHAT WILL WE DO WITH IT IF WE CATCH IT, Papyrus said. We make sure it wont kill again, undyne said. HOW, Papyrus said. Well uhhh we BEAT IT UP and maybe make talk it out of it, Undyne said. OK FOLLOW ME, Papyrus said. Papyrus and undyne walked to the door of the parts and service room. Undyne got her spear ready and she opened the door. Undyne and papyrus ran in and saw the puppet. the puppet turned around and looked at them in suprise. Undyne slashed her spear at the puppets legs so the puppet fell down. the puppet screamed a metalic screech. Undyne grabed the puppet and lifted him up. You have somethings to explain, Undyne said. The puppet looked at undyne in confusion. What did you do to FRISK, Undyne said as she pointed her spear at the puppets mask. What are you talking about, the puppet said. You killed frisk but why, undyne said angrily. I did not kill frisk, The puppet said. If you didnt you wouldnt have known who frisk was!, undyne said as she threw the puppet on the ground. Undyne prepared to strike with her spear on the puppets mask. Undyne attacked the pupppet but frisk jumped in the way so she got hit insted. What the, undyne said. The spear had stabbed frisk right thrue her. I..i can explain everything, frisk said. HUH WHO ARE YOU, Papyrus said as he looked at frisk laying on the ground. I..im frisk, frisk said. What?, undyne said.**

 **When i got the job at the pizzeria me and sans noticed that the animatronics were trying to kill us and i got weird shared dreams with the puppet so i learned that they were sentient and i managed to convince the puppet to not kill us and one night a person broke in to the building and broke down all animatronics exept fredbear and the puppet. The puppet fredbear and the souls who possesed the animatronics killed the man and all the souls got freed from a curse that made them be stuck as animatronics exept the puppet who didnt get freed. then i learned about that the puppet is possesed by the soul of a 14 year old who was murdered and cursed to be stuck as an puppet. i wanted to help the puppet so i brougth him home even doe he didnt want to since he thinks that its imposible for his curse to be broken so he thougth it would be a waste of time. And aftear a few weeks i had well fallen in love with him so i kissed him and he felt the same. but one day a shadowy figure had apeard and told me about how chara had a plan to kill everyone so me sans and the puppet went to the pizzeria to stop them. chara had revived the one who broke the animatronics who also was the murderer who killed the puppet. sans and the puppet managed to trap chara inside a fredbear doll so chara couldnt do anything anymore but the murderer had managed to kill me. the puppet killed the murderer again and now were like this but sans dont know that im like this, Frisk explained.**

 **Wow..., Undyne and papyrus said. i didnt tell anyone because me and the puppet thougth it would be for the best if no one knew, frisk said. Papyrus and undyne hugged frisk and frisk hugged back. No one said a word for a few minutes. Puppet im sorry for attacking you, undyne said as she turned around. Its okay, The puppet said as he stood up. FRISK WILL YOU BE ABLE TO COME HOME AGAIN, Papyrus said. No..it would be too hard since the owner of this place would notice, frisk said. Ohh, papyrus said with a sad tone. Well the owner wouldnt notice if an acident would happen like this place being put on fire, the puppet said. WHAT DO YOU MEAN, Papyrus said. If this place would burn down then no one would be looking if two animatronics dicapeard, The puppet said. Well that probaly would work, Undyne said. And its not like anyone would miss this resturant anyways it hasnt been popular since 1987, the puppet said. SOUNDS GOOD, Papyrus said.**

 **A few minutes later**

 **They were all outside the pizzeria and saw that how it was on fire. frisk was holding chara. WEL GO TO MY HOUSE I CAN CALL EVERYONE TO GO THERE WHEN WE GET THERE, Papyrus said. Ok, frisk said.**

 **Later at papyrus and sans house**

 **Papyrus undyne why wont you say why you called everyone to go here, Sans said. We will explain when they get here, undyne said. the doorbell rung. Papyrus walked to the door and let Alphys toriel asgore mettaton flowey and napstablook in. Why did you call us here so late, Toriel said. There is something really important we need to show you that cant wait, Undyne said. What is so important that you needed to wake us up at four am, Flowey said. ITS ABOUT FRISK, Papyrus said. what do you mean, asgore said sadly when he got reminded about frisk. Well they arent completly dead, undyne said. Hi..., frisk said as she and the puppet walked in from the kitchen. everyone looked at frisk in confusion. Uhh who are you, mettaton said. Well..im frisk, frisk said. What, everyone exept papyrus undyne puppet and frisk said. Frisk explained what had happened but she didnt say chara´s name since toriel and asgore would be even sadder if she did. Frisk..,toriel said as she hugged frisk. frisk hugged back and everyone exept papyrus undyne the puppet and the fredbear doll and flowey joined the hug.**

 **End of chapther 19**

 **Authors note: And that was the long chapther since i havent updated it in a also this isnt the last chapther there are still things i have planned for me know if you want longer chapthers in the future they will take a while but they might be i hope you enjoyed and leave a rewiev if yah want and remmember that goat is a goat because goats can goat like cat...yee**


	20. Chapter 20

Fnaftale chapther 20

Authors note: I have been thinking about puting in some more ships in this other than puppet x frisk since the other main characters in undertale will be apearing a lot more. I am going to have some Undyne x alphys since this is the pacifist run but im also thinking about having papyton or muffet x mad dummy (yes i ship mad dummy x muffet its cute) you can give some tips on difrent ships if you want. AND ALSO i have decided that there will be more fnaftale stories but they wont be sequels they will be difrent verisions of this story. There will be one that happens in the neutrual run and possible one that that happens in the genocide run and more. And i want to thank scott cawthon for FUCKING UP MY TIMELINE SO THAT I HAVE TO CHANGE A BUNCH OF SHIT SINCE I WANT TO HAVE THE FNAF PART OF THIS AS CLOSE TO THE FNAF TIMELINE AS POSIBLE... jokes aside scott has done awesome work but sister location update still fucked up with some of the stuff that i have now took an hour to come up with how to fix. anyways i hope you enjoy the chapther.

 **It has been a week since undyne and papyrus foud out about frisk and the puppet and frisk and most of their friends found out. frisk and the puppet and chara now lived with toriel and flowey. frisk had said that the fredbear doll was just a fredbear doll that the puppet had given life since he used to be completly alone many years ago. chara didnt complain about that since she didnt want anyone to know about her being chara. Toriel was always close by to frisk since she didnt want anything to happen to frisk. chara was always quiet when flowey was in the same room. Everyone was happy even the puppet!**

 **frisk woke up in her old room that still looked exactly the same as before she died. frisk didnt need to sleep since she was a ghost but she still did it.**

 **frisk walked out of her room and saw toriel reading a book about snails like usual. frisk walked to the puppet who were in his room. Hi, frisk said. Good morning, The puppet said.**

 **Meanwhile in a place on the other side of the city**

 **There was an pile of old broken animatronic parts and vires moving around on the ground. she couldnt stand up so she were crawling around on the floor. she heard that someone had entered the vent to the room where she was. she quickly crawled and hid so they wouldnt see her. Springtrap exited the vent and looked around. I know you´re here, Springtrap said. Springtraped walked around the room and looked for ennard. Its me michael, Springtrap said. Michael?..., Ennard said. Yes its me do you recognice me now?, springtrap said. What do you mean, ennard said as she crawled out from hiding. I was the person you scooped... you didnt recognice me and thougth i was our father, Springtrap said. W-what, ennard said. Dont worry its okay but there is something we need to do. Springtrap said. Huh?, ennard said. We need too find our father and get revenge on what he did, Springtrap said. Yes but how will we find him, Ennard said. There is one person who knows where a secret storage location is that has all information about the resturants there we can find how to find our father and i have an idea on how to get revenge on him, Springtrap said. Where is this person, Ennard said. I dont know but its easy to find out, Springtrap said.**

 **At toriels house**

 **Flowey was staring out the window like he usaly does. The fredbear doll looked at flowey without saying anything. What are you looking at, Flowey said when he noticed it. The fredbear doll imdietly looked away still not saying anything. Its getting really annoying when you do that especialy since you never explain WHY, Flowey said. The fredbear doll still didnt say anything. Or are you just doing this to see me ge Y, Flowey hissed. Flowey frowned when they remained quiet. Why do you talk to everyone except me it just MAKES ME ANGRY AND IRITATED WHEN YOU KEEP LOOKING AT ME WITHOUT TALKING, flowey said. ...I dont want to talk to you, The fredbear doll said. atleast explain WHY you keep looking AT ME...wait i recognice that voice, flowey said.**

 **End of chapther 20**

 **Authors note: sorry that i didnt make another long chapther if you wanted more i dunno if people wanted more long chapthers but i have been a bit bussy with christmas. well anyways i hope you enjoyed the chapther!**


	21. No more updates

So as you all have seen i havent updated in over a month. I have been trying to update but i dont know what to do with this story anymore so i wont update this story anymore. i might come back sometime but for now i will be making other stuff.


End file.
